villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tarantula Arachne
Tarantula Arachne is a minor character in the manga and anime Saint Seiya. Only it appears in an episode of the anime filler, and therefore does not exist in the manga. This Saint declared himself the Silver Saint, but there are neither confirmation nor denial about this statement. It belongs to the constellation of the Tarantula, which is a constellation imaginary. Some theories suggest the constellation that is could be the Tarantula Nebula, while other hypotheses suggested indicate that the Reticulum and that of the spider. Its name refers instead to that of the mythological character of Arachne, a girl who boasted of being more clever Athena in weaving, and was then challenged by her in a race. Arachne won the challenge and Athena, angered by the girl, turned her into a spider for punishment, thus condemning her to weave his canvas for eternity. As well as having inherited the name, Arachne is adept at weaving just like the eponymous girl. In addition, many of its combat poses, reminiscent of precisely those of a spider. Personality The characterization of Arachne is not very developed in the anime, perhaps because of its unique appearance. It is a very proud knight, but you anger easily and is usually pick on people weaker than himself, as ad'esempio little Kiki. He has a habit of underestimating his opponents, why is defeated by Pegasus Seiya. History How many characters of the anime filler, also the past of Arachne is quite a mystery. In an unspecified time he was named Silver Saints, and you know he knew Lizard Misty Saint equal, and had come to power the latter's defeat at the hands of Seiya. When the Sagitter Gold Cloth is lost, Arachne is ordered by the captain of the guard Phaeton (at the request of Pope Ares) to take the Gold Saint Aries Mu, hostile to the pope, and to take him to the Great Temple. Mu, in fact, is the only person who has the knowledge and the right skills needed to find the Gold Cloth disappeared. Arachne goes well in Jamir but not finding Mu tries to find out where he is interrogating Kiki, who, however, refuses to tell him. Kiki comes to the rescue of Seiya, who went from Mu to try to heal the blindness of his Dragon Shiryu, but exhausted from the climb and without his Cloth is about to succumb to the attacks of Arachne. His aid intervenes the Steel Saint Sho, thanks to its technological armor resists shock the Silver Saint. Eventually Seiya manages to wear the armor and, aided by the fact that Arachne underestimate him, he succeeded in defeating his opponent with Pegasus Ryuseiken. Powers * Tarantula Net: Arachne his fist produces a web of light that immobilizes the opponent; This web has the power to weaken the cosmos, dispersing rapidly with the passage of time. While the opponent is immobilized from the web, Arachne took the opportunity to hit him. The Silver Cloth of Arachne, like the other vestiges of this caliber, covering almost the entire body of its owner. The armor is mainly yellow with red and blue details. Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Saint Seiya Villains